W pustyni i w puszczy/Rozdział XXVII
Otworów było w drzewie dwa: jeden obszerny, na pół metra od ziemi, drugi mniejszy, na wysokości mniej więcej pierwszego piętra w domach miejskich. Zaledwie Mea wrzuciła do niższego zapalone dymiące gałęzie, natychmiast z wyższego poczęły wylatywać wielkie nietoperze i oślepione blaskiem słońca latały, piszcząc, jak błędne wokół drzewa. Lecz po chwili z dolnego wysunął się jak błyskawica prawdziwy gospodarz, to jest olbrzymi boa, który trawił widocznie w półśnie resztki ostatniej uczty i dopiero gdy dym zakręcił mu w nozdrzach, zbudził się i pomyślał o ratunku. Na widok żelaznego cielska, które na kształt potwornej sprężyny wyskoczyło z dymiącej w drzewie czeluści, Staś porwał na ręce Nel i począł z nią uciekać w stronę otwartej dżungli. Ale płaz, sam przerażony, nie myślał ich ścigać, natomiast wijąc się wśród trawy i rozłożonych pakunków umykał z niesłychaną szybkością w stronę wąwozu, chcąc skryć się wśród skalnych załamów i rozpadlin. Dzieci ochłonęły. Staś postawił na ziemi Nel i skoczył po strzelbę, a następnie za wężem w kierunku wąwozu, a Nel pobiegła w jego ślady. Lecz po kilkunastu krokach tak nadzwyczajny widok uderzył ich oczy, że stanęli oboje jak wryci. Oto wysoko nad wąwozem ukazało się na jedno mgnienie oka ciało węża i zakreśliwszy zygzak w powietrzu spadło znów na dół. Po chwili ukazało się po raz drugi i znów spadło. Dzieci dobiegłszy do krawędzi ujrzały ze zdumieniem, że to nowy ich przyjaciel, słoń, zabawiał się w ten sposób z wężem i wyprawiwszy go naprzód w podwójną podróż napowietrzną, obecnie rozdeptywał dokładnie jego głowę swą olbrzymią, podobną do kłody nogą. Skończywszy tę operację podniósł znów trąbą drgające jeszcze ciało, jednakże tym razem nie rzucił go w górę, ale wprost do wodospadu. Po czym kiwając się w obie strony i wachlując się uszami jął spoglądać bystro na Nel, a w końcu wyciągnął ku niej trąbę, jakby dopominając się o nagrodę za swój zarazem bohaterski i wielce roztropny uczynek. A Nel pobiegła natychmiast do namiotu i wróciwszy z podołkiem pełnym dzikich fig poczęła mu rzucać po kilka na raz, on zaś wyszukiwał je w trawie starannie i wkładał jedną za drugą do paszczy. Te, które wpadły w głębsze szczeliny, wydmuchiwał przy tym z taką siłą, że razem z figami wylatywały w górę kamienie wielkości pięści ludzkiej. Dzieci przyjmowały oklaskami i śmiechem te popisy. Nel wracała kilkakrotnie po nowe zapasy nie przestając twierdzić za każdą figą, że on jest już zupełnie oswojony i ż mogłaby choćby w tej chwili zejść do niego. - Widzisz, Stasiu - oto będziemy mieli obrońcę!... Bo on się nie boi nikogo na pustyni: ani lwa, ani węża, ani krokodyla. I jest bardzo dobry, i kocha nas z pewnością. - Jeśli się oswoi - rzekł Staś - i jeśli będę mógł zostawić cię pod jego opieką, to rzeczywiście z całym spokojem będę chodził na polowanie, bo lepszego obrońcy nie mógłbym ci w całej Afryce znaleźć. Po chwili zaś dodał: - Tutejsze słonie są dziksze, ale czytałem, że na przykład azjatyckie mają dziwną słabość do dzieci. Nigdy nie było w Indiach wypadku, żeby słoń dziecko urzywdził, i jeśli wpadnie we wściekłość, co się czasem zdarza, to kornacy miejscowi wysyłają dla uspokojenia go dzieci. - A widzisz, a widzisz! - W każdym razie dobrześ postąpiła, żeś nie dała mi go zabić. Na to źrenice Nel zapłonęły z radości jak dwa zielonkawe ogniki. Wspiąwszy się na paluszki położyła Stasiowi na ramionach obie ręce i przechyliwszy w tył główkę, pytała patrząc mu w oczy: - Postąpiłam, jakbym miała ile lat? powiedz! jakbym miała ile lat? A on odrzekł: - Najmniej siedemdziesiąt. - Ty sobie zawsze żartujesz. - Gniewaj się, gniewaj! a kto uwolni słonia? Usłyszawszy to Nel poczęła się zaraz łasić jak mała kotka. - Ty - i będę cię za to bardzo kochała, i on także. - Ja myślę o tym - rzekł Staś - ale to będzie trudna robota i nie zrobię jej zaraz, tylko dopiero wówczas, gdy będziemy mieli wyruszyć w dalszą drogę. - Dlaczego? - Dlatego, że gdybym go uwolnił, nim się zupełnie oswoi i do nas przywiąże, to by sobie zaraz poszedł. - O, on ode mnie nie odejdzie. - Ty myślisz, że on to już tak jak ja! - odparł z pewną niecierpliwością Staś. Dalszą rozmowę powstrzymało przybycie Kalego, który przyniósł zabitą zebrę i jej młode zagryzione przez Sabę. Było to szczęście dla brytana, że pobiegłszy za Kalim nie był przy rozprawie z pytonem, byłby bowiem pogonił za nim i doścignąwszy go zginął w jego morderczych skrętach, zanim Staś zdołałby mu przyjść na ratunek. Za zagryzienie źrebięcia zebry dostał jednak za uszy od Nel, czego nie wziął zresztą zbyt do serca, gdyż nie schował nawet wywieszonego ozora, z którym przyleciał z polowania. Staś oznajmił tymczasem Kalemu, że zamierza urządzić mieszkanie w drzewie, i opowiedział mu, co zaszło w czasie wykurzania pnia dymem oraz jak słoń poradził sobie z wężem. Myśl zamieszkania w baobabie, który mógł dać ochronę nie tylko przed deszczem, ale i przed dzikimi zwierzętami, podobała się Murzynowi bardzo, natomiast postępek słonia nie zyskał wcale jego uznania. - Słoń jest głupi - rzekł - więc rzucił niokę (węża) do grzmiącej wody, ale Kali wie, że nioka jest dobra, więc jej za grzmiącą wodą poszuka i upiecze, gdyż Kali jest mądry i donkey. - Donkey jesteś, zgoda! - odpowiedział Staś - ale przecie nie będziesz jadł węża? - Nioka dobra - powtórzył Kali. I ukazując na zabitą zebrę dodał: - Lepsza niż ta nyama. Po czym obaj udali się do baobabu i zajęli się urządzaniem mieszkania. Kali wyszukał nad rzeką płaski kamień wielkości dużego sita i wstawiwszy go w pień nasypał nań rozżarzony węgiel, a następnie dosypywał coraz nowych, uważając tylko, by próchno wewnątrz pnia nie zajęło się i nie wywołało pożaru całego drzewa. Mówił, że czyni to dlatego, żeby "nic nie ukąsić pana wielkiego i bibi". Jakoż okazało się, że nie była to ostrożność zbyteczna, gdyż już tylko czad wypełnił wnętrze drzewa i rozszedł się nawet na zewnątrz, z rozpadlin kory poczęły wypełzywać najrozmaitsze istoty: chrząszcze czarnej i wiśniowej barwy, wielkie jak śliwki włochate pająki. Liszki pokryte jakby kolcami, na palec grube - i wstrętne, a zarazem jadowite skolopendry, których ukąszenie może nawet śmierć wywołać. A wobec tego, co się działo na zewnętrznej stronie pnia, łatwo się było domyślić, ile podobnych stworzeń musiało wyginąć od węglowego czadu wewnątrz. Te, które z kory i niższych gałęzi spadały w trawę, Kali rozgniatał niemiłosiernie kamieniami, spoglądając przy tym wciąż na górną i na dolną dziuplę, jakby się obawiał, że lada chwila wyjrzy z której z nich jeszcze coś nowego. - Czego tak patrzysz? - zapytał Staś - czy myślisz, że drugi wąż może się ukrywać w drzewie? - Nie; Kali bać się Mzimu. - Cóż to jest Mzimu? - Zły duch. - Widziałeś kiedy w życiu Mzimu? - Nie, ale Kali słyszał okropny hałas, który Mzimu robi w chatach czarowników. - To jednak wasi czarownicy się go nie boją? - Czarownicy umieją go zakląć, a potem chodzą po chatach i mówią, że Mzimu się gniewa, więc Murzyni znoszą im banany, miód, pombę Piwo, wyrabiane z rośliny sorgo. , jaja i mięso, aby przebłagać Mzimu. Staś ruszył ramionami. - Widać dobrze być u was czarownikiem. Ale to może ten wąż był Mzimu? Kali potrząsnął głową: - W takim razie nie słoń by zabić Mzimu, ale Mzimu zabić słonia. Mzimu jest śmierć... Jakiś dziwny łoskot i szum wewnątrz drzewa przerwały mu nagle opowiadanie. Z dolnej dziupli buchnęła dziwna, ruda kurzawa, po czym rozległ się powtórnie jeszcze silniejszy niż poprzednio łoskot. Kali rzucił się w mgnieniu oka twarzą na ziemię i począł krzyczeć przeraźliwie: - Aka! Mzimu! Aka! aka! aka! Staś w pierwszej chwili cofnął się także, ale niebawem odzyskał zimną krew i gdy Nel z Meą nadbiegły, począł im tłumaczyć, co się stać mogło. - Prawdopodobnie - mówił - całe zwały próchna wewnątrz pnia rozszerzając się od gorąca runęły wreszcie na dół i zasypały węgle. A on myśli, że to Mzimu. Niech jednak Mea chluśnie kilka razy wodą w otwór, jeśli bowiem węgle z braku powietrza nie zgasły i próchno się od nich zatli, to drzewo może spłonąć. Po czym widząc, że Kali wciąż leży i nie przestaje powtarzać z przerażeniem: "aka! aka!", wziął tę strzelbę, z której strzelał zwykle do pentarek, wypalił w otwór i rzekł trącając chłopca kolbą: - Twój Mzimu zabity. Nie bój się! A Kali podniósł się, ale pozostał na klęczkach. - O, pan wielki! wielki!... Pan nie bać się nawet Mzimu? - Aka! aka! - zawołał przedrzeźniając Murzyna Staś. I począł się śmiać. Kali uspokoił się po pewnym czasie zupełnie i gdy zasiadł do przygotowanego przez Meę jedzenia, pokazało się, że chwilowy przestrach nie odebrał mu wcale apetytu, albowiem prócz porcji wędzonego mięsa spożył jeszcze na surowo wątrobę źrebięcia zebry nie licząc dzikich fig, których dostarczył w obfitości rosnący w pobliżu sykomor. Następnie obaj ze Stasiem wrócili do drzewa, przy którym dużo jeszcze było roboty. Wyrzucanie próchna, węgli, poprażonych całych setek chrząszczy i wielkich stonóg oraz kilkunastu upieczonych nietoperzy zajęło im przeszło dwie godziny czasu. Stasia dziwiło to nawet, że nietoperze mogły mieszkać w bezpośrednim sąsiedztwie z wężem, domyślił się jednak, że olbrzymi pyton albo pogardzał tak drobną zwierzyną, albo nie mogąc się we wnętrzu pnia koło niczego owinąć nie umiał się do nich dostać. Żar węgli wywoławszy upadek pokładów próchna oczyścił to wnętrze znakomicie - i widok jego napełniał teraz Stasia radością, albowiem było ono tak obszerne jak duży pokój i mogło dać schronienie nie czworgu, ale dziesięciu ludziom. Dolny otwór stanowił drzwi, górny okno, dzięki któremu w olbrzymim pniu nie było ani ciemno, ani duszno. Staś umyślił podzielić całość za pomocą płócien namiotu na dwie izby, z których jedną przeznaczył dla Nel i Mei, drugą dla siebie, Kalego i Saby. Drzewo nie było spróchniałe aż do wierzchu pnia, deszcz więc nie mógł przeciekać do środka i aby się zupełnie od niego zabezpieczyć, dość było podnieść i podeprzeć na obu otworami korę w taki sposób, aby tworzyła dwa okapy. Spód wnętrza postanowili wysypać wyprażonym przez słońce piaskiem znad rzeki i powierzchnię jego wymościć suchymi mchami. Robota była istotnie ciężka, a szczególnie dla Kalego, musiał on bowiem obok tego wędzić mięso, poić konie i myśleć o żywności dla słonia, który trąbił o nią ustawicznie. Ale młody Murzyn zabrał się do urządzenia nowej siedziby z wielką ochotą, a nawet i z zapałem, którego przyczynę wyłuszczył Stasiowi jeszcze tego samego dnia w następujący sposób: - Gdy pan wielki i bibi - mówił biorąc się pod boki - zamieszkają w drzewie, Kali nie będzie potrzebował budować na noc wielkiej zeriby i będzie mógł próżnować co wieczór. - To lubisz próżnować? - zapytał Staś. - Kali jest mężczyzną, więc Kali lubi próżnować, gdyż pracować powinny tylko kobiety. - A widzisz jednak, że ja pracuję dla bibi. - Ale za to, gdy bibi dorośnie, będzie musiała pracować dla pana wielkiego, a jeśli nie zechce, to pan wielki pewno ją bić. Lecz Staś na samą myśl o biciu bibi skoczył jak oparzony i krzyknął z gniewem: - Głupcze, czy ty wiesz, kto jest bibi? - Nie wiem - odpowiedział z przestrachem czarny chłopak. - Bibi to jest... to jest... dobre... Mzimu! A Kali aż przysiadł. I po skończonej robocie zbliżył się nieśmiało do Nel, po czym padł przed nią na twarz i jął powtarzać wprawdzie nie przerażonym, ale błagalnym głosem: - Aka! aka! aka!... Zaś "dobre Mzimu" wytrzeszczyło na niego swoje śliczne, koloru morskiej wody oczy, nie rozumiejąc wcale, co się stało i o co Kalemu chodzi. ---- Rozdział 27